Non-woven, bonded, textile/pulp fabrics, hydraulically entangled, thermally bonded, chemically bonded and mechanically-bonded textile fiber fabrics, and relatively thin, spun-bonded fabrics are commonly used facing fabrics for disposable sanitary and convenience products. Such fabrics should be relatively soft and conformable, capable of extended contact with external and internal body surfaces without causing chafing or allergenic reactions, and also capable of transmitting body fluids to a central absorbent core while maintaining skin dryness.
Because of the desire to provide disposable sanitary absorbent articles with body facing materials which are clean and dry, these products use synthetic fibers such as polypropylene, polyethylene, polyester and the like. Non-woven fabric covers derived from synthetic fibers having a denier of 3 or less have generally been used as body-facing covers for disposable sanitary absorbent articles. However, these non-woven fabrics have not been found to adequately provide body facing materials for absorbent articles which rapidly absorb menstrual fluids, mask absorbed fluids, provide a dry surface to the wearer and have the desired softness.